I'm Already There, Madison
by ZIAluvsTV09
Summary: Going to be a series of oneshot songfics. Is named after chapter one. WARNING:CHARACTER DEATH only in chapter one though PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! The chapters aren't in order. They jump around. Hopefully you will understand!
1. I'm Already There, Madison

**Here's a oneshot songfic for you all...I don't own anything! (I wish I did...) **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brennan."

"Bones…?"

"Booth? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Temperance said quickly, hearing her partner's distressed voice on the other end.

"I'm fine…I just…I needed to hear you tell me you love me."

He called her on the road  
From a lonely cold hotel room  
Just to hear her say I love you one more time

"Is that daddy?" Booth heard a child in the background.

"Yeah, honey. It's daddy." Temperance said. Booth could tell that she was choking on her words, and just hearing it made tears come to his own eyes. "Do you want to talk to him?" Booth drew a shaky breath as he heard the phone being passed.

**But when he heard the sound  
Of the kids laughing in the background  
He had to wipe away a tear from his eye**

"Hi daddy!" Booth heard his daughter's voice.

"Hi Madison." He said, trying to be brave and hold back his tears.

"Daddy, when are you coming home?" Maddie asked, her bubbly little voice carrying through the phone into Booth's ears and making him choke on his words.

A little voice came on the phone  
Said daddy when you coming home  
He said the first thing that came to his mind 

"Baby girl, I…uh…" Booth began. "Madison…I'm already there."

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there

"Daddy?" Maddie said quietly. For a five-year-old, she could read people as well as her father, even though it was over the phone. "Are you there?"

"Yeah, princess. I'm here." Booth said, not wanting to depress his little girl anymore.

"Here's mommy. I love you, daddy." Maddie said.

"Love you too, Mads." Booth said before he heard the phone being passed again.

"Booth?"

"Hey Bones." He whispered. "How you been?"

"Fine."

"How's Madison and Parker--"

"I miss you." Temperance interrupted him. "And don't worry about the kids. They'll be alright…"

**She got back on the phone  
Said I really miss you darling  
Dont worry about the kids theyll be alright**

"Temperance…" Booth said, trying to stop her rambling. "I love you. I wish I was there beside you." I know that in your dreams I'll kiss your lips. So…Bones…babe…" Booth said, trying to keep his composure. "Just turn out the light and then I'll be with you."

Wish I was in your arms  
Lying right there beside you 

"I know that in your dreams…I'll be with you. So…Bones…babe…" Booth said, trying to keep his composure. "Just turn out the light and then I'll be with you."

But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight  
And I'll gently kiss your lips  
Touch you with my fingertips  
So turn out the light and close your eyes 

"Seeley…" Temperance said. Booth closed his eyes and could see Temperance's face with tears running down her cheeks.

**I'm already there  
Dont make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart**  
**I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And Ill be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there**

"Bones. No matter how far apart we are…"

"We'll always be together." Temperance finished.

**We may be a thousand miles apart  
But Ill be with you wherever you are  
**

Temperance held Maddie's hand and walked towards the gray piece of cement, Parker following close behind her. She took a deep breath and set Madison down on the ground. The now seven-year-old took a couple steps forward and sat down on the grass in her normal spot.

"Hi daddy." Maddie said as she traced her father's name on the tombstone. "I know you've been in heaven for a couple years, but I hope you know that I still come every Wednesday."

"She does, dad." Parker spoke up. "She even missed a ballet recital…" He added quietly.

"I miss you, Booth." Temperance said. Maddie looked up behind her and saw tears in her mother's blue eyes.

"Daddy…I remember the last time I talked to you on the phone." Maddie said. "Momma says its 'cause I got your good memory…"

"Maddie reminds me what you told her every time I miss you." Temperance said. Parker realized how much pain she was in and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Which is a lot, dad." Parker said. "We all miss you so much." The eleven-year-old said, trying to be brave for his little sister.

"'Member what I told you, Parker." Maddie said, tracing 'beloved husband and father' on the tombstone. "He's already here."

**I'm already there**

Temperance smiled down at her daughter as Maddie leaned forward and kissed the surface.

Take a look around

Parker saw how much Maddie looked like his father from behind when the sun shone in her curly brown hair. As soon as she turned around, Parker could see the bit of Temperance in Maddie's bright blue eyes.

I'm the sunshine in your hair 

"Come on kids." Temperance said. Maddie nodded and stood up. She grabbed her mother's hand and began to walk back to the car.

When Temperance realized that Parker wasn't following, she turned around. He was still standing in front of his father's grave, his shadow crossing on the name.

I'm the shadow on the ground 

Parker remained standing and staring down for a couple minutes before the wind started blowing and making his blonde curls move in rhythm. Because of the trees surrounding the graveyard, the wind started whistling and howling.

I'm the whisper in the wind 

By the time the tears started rolling down Parker's cheeks, Madison had walked up to him and was standing and looking into his eyes that matched her own.

And I'll be there until the end 

Parker had been happy when he found out his stepmother was pregnant, but he had no idea just how much one little girl would change his life.

Can you feel the love that we share 

"Come on, Parker." Maddie said, holding her small hand out and smiling up at him. Her older brother couldn't help but smile as he walked with Maddie back to where Temperance was waiting patiently.

Oh I'm already there 

Temperance stood and faced her children and smiled, tears still in her clear blue eyes. Maddie slowly moved forward and hugged her mother's waist, bringing Parker with her.

Oh I'm already 

"He's always here with us, mommy."

There

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So...I hope you all liked that oneshot. I might make a bunch more oneshot songfics and post them on here...


	2. My heart won't lie, Bones

As Booth drove Hodgins, Zack, and himself to the hotel that the gala was being held at his thoughts kept drifting to his partner.

In the last two years, he and Temperance had become closer than ever. He had come to realize that he was, indeed, falling in love with Dr. Temperance Brennan.

He had tried to tell her many times, using subtle little hints. Had she really thought that he hugged other men like he did her…?

He had even sat at home by the phone, debating whether or not he should pick up the phone and tell her.

Looking back over the years  
Of all the things I've always meant to say  
But words didn't come easily  
So many times through empty fears  
Of all of the nights I tried to pick up the phone  
So scared of who might be answering

"Where could she be…?" Booth said quietly as they stood in the entryway of the hotel, pulling his sleeve up and looking at his watch again.

"Dude, they'll be here." Hodgins said, putting his hand on Booth's shoulder. The FBI agent snapped his head towards the smaller scientist and glared at him. Booth first saw the fear in Jack's eyes, and then noticed him look at a spot behind him, his eyes bulging out of his head. Booth followed his gaze and saw Temperance and Angela entering the room. His jaw dropped.

You try to live your life from day to day  
But seeing you across the room tonight  
Just gives me away

As she walked towards him, Booth took in her appearance, starting at the bottom.. She was wearing silver stilettos. Temperance was wearing a dress that went down to right above her left knee, then took a diagonal cut to her right calf. There were three layers of ruffles that were made of see-through material that ended at her waist. The top had small diamonds set all over the chest area, and the V-cut made Booth's eyes stop there.

"Booth?" Temperance said quietly. She noticed he was staring at her chest and was surprised when she didn't feel self-conscious. "I'm up here, Booth." She said, rolling her eyes. Booth cleared his throat and looked up at her clear blue eyes.

"Sorry about that, Bones."

**Cause the heart wont lie  
Sometimes life gets in the way  
But there's one thing that wont change  
I know I've tried  
The heart wont lie  
You can live your alibi  
Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise  
The heart wont lie**

"I take it you like the dress…?" She asked as put his hand on its resting spot on her lower back. He cleared his throat again and she looked at him, enjoying the embarrassment she was putting him in.

"Uh…yeah…" He said quickly. "You look good."

Temperance couldn't help the look of disappointment that crossed her face as she faced forward again and walked towards the ballroom.

"Bones." Booth said, noticing the look on her face. She ignored him and continued walking until he lightly grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him.

"What?" She asked quietly, looking into his chocolate brown eyes.

"You look better than good. You look great. My heart can't lie."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Give...me...a...'R'! Give me a 'E'! Give me a 'V'! Give me a 'I'! Give me a 'E'! Give me a 'W'!

What's that spell...?

REVIEW!! ; )


	3. It's time to tell her, Booth

"She's just making me so mad, Angela."

"Sweetie, what happened?"

So you say your loves about to end  
You say you cant take no more

"She left." He began to explain, putting his head in his hands as he sat on the forensic artist's couch. "Last night. I stopped over with food and we ended up getting into an argument…"

"Oh, Booth…"

"Ange, you're her best friend." The agent said quietly. "I scared her away and I don't know what to do."

She's out the door  
And your looking for a friend

"Seeley." Angela said. Booth looked up. She had _never_ called him by his first name before.

"What?" He whispered.

"I just have to ask you something." She said, looking at him. He nodded for her to continue. "Were you really mad at her?"

"I--"

"Or could you have swallowed your egotistical pride and told her." Angela said. She didn't want to be mean to him, but she wanted to get her point across.

"Tell her what?"

Who am I to tell you why  
But Im just curious, were you furious  
Or did you swallow your pride  
And look her in the eye and

"That you love her."

**Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though its hard to say  
cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
**

"What?" Booth choked out. "I don't--"

"Booth, I love you like a brother but I'm not stupid." Angela interrupted him. "This has happened to me. Remember my boyfriend I only got to see a couple weeks out of the year?"

"Yes." Booth said quietly, remembering the trip Temperance had convinced him to take to help Angela out.

"Well I never told him I loved him."

**Brother I've been right where you are now  
And my heart was broke  
cause I never spoke  
Those healing words out loud**

"But now I learned and I told Hodgins that I love him." Angela explained. "And every night I glance over at Jack and wonder if you've told her yet…"

**But I've learned my lesson well  
And now every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I look at my man and  
I ask myself did you**

"Angela…it's not that easy." Booth mumbled, almost incoherently.

**Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though its hard to say  
cause she needs to know you're thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
**

"Booth, she needs to know." Angela said, covering Booth's hand with her own. "Go and find her. Kiss her. Open up and tell her how you feel." Booth looked up at her and smiled weakly. He began slowly nodding his head and then quickly stood up and headed for the door. Before he reached it, the door opened and someone entered the room.

**Tell her that you love her**

"Booth…" Temperance whispered, standing directly in front of him and looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Booth's smile had grown since she had entered the room and was now at full wattage.

"Bones, I have to tell you something." He said quietly, his face mere inches from hers. "But before I do…" He said, slowly bringing his hands up and cupping her face in his own. She shuddered at his gentle touch and her eyes began to close as he crashed their lips together.

**Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her youre believing  
Even though its hard to say  
cause she needs to know youre thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you love her.**

"I love you Temperance."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all liked!! I know I liked writing it!! See that pretty blue button down there...you should push it...: )


	4. I wanna know how forever feels, Bones

Seeley Booth thought back to his last vacation as he drove his car. He and Bones had been called out on a case to Bermuda. They had ended up solving it early, and Cullen had granted him permission to stay a little while longer.

How he had convinced Temperance to stay with him was a miracle.

They had sat on the beach the last night, simply talking and having fun drinking margaritas with the little umbrellas in them.

Big orange ball, sinkin' in the water.  
Toes in the sand, couldn't get much hotter.  
Little umbrella shaped margaritas  
Coconut oil, tan senioritas  
Now I know how Jimmy Buffet feels.

Now he was back in D.C. He had been back in D.C. for a while now. Actually, three months. He was driving on the way to his partner's apartment. He had something he _had_ to do.

**Hands on the wheel, cruisin' down the interstate  
Gas pedal sticks, carries my car away  
I was going fast as a Rambler goes  
I could feel the speed from my head to my toes  
Now I know how Richard Petty feels**

He knew that certain people thought he was a bit of a playboy in his teenage years, and it was true. He had had the pretty cheerleader girlfriends. He didn't date the Goths, or the band geeks, and especially not the scientists.

That had all changed.

**I've been around the block a time or two  
Done almost everything a boy can do  
I've done some livin', yeah I've had fun  
But there is one thing that I haven't done**

Booth reached into his jacket pocket and fiddled with the small box as he parked his car. He couldn't believe he was actually about to do this. They had only been dating for six months, but it felt like six years to Booth.

Before he knew it, he was standing by her door. He knocked three times, then bent down on one knee.

**Saved two months, bought a little diamond  
Tonights the night, feels like perfect timin'  
Down on one knee on her front steps,  
Man I'm gonna die if she really says yes  
**

"Booth?" Temperance asked, her eyes filled with confusion as Booth did the only thing he could think of at the moment.

He broke into the song that he had heard in his apartment. The song that had convinced him to do it.

**I wanna know how forever feels**

I've been around the block a time or two  
Done almost everything a boy can do  
I've done some livin', yeah I've had fun  
But there is one thing that I haven't done

"Booth--"

"Don't ruin the moment, Bones." Booth said, pausing in his song for a brief moment. He had noticed the neighbors that had collected by their own doors and were watching him.

He didn't care.

**I wanna know how forever feels  
Hey, I wanna know how forever feels  
Girl, I wanna know how forever feels**

When he finished, everyone around them began clapping. They had all come to know Booth from his frequent visits to the doctor's apartment.

"Bones…Temperance…I wanna know how forever feels. Will you marry me?"


	5. I do Me too

I'm about to watch the Superbowl!! GO GIANTS! NEW YORK RULES!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey hottie." Angela said as Booth walked up to her. She was happy she had convinced the agent to attend this event, and was even happier she had convinced his wife of six months to come as well…

"Have you seen Bones?" He asked as he waved off the bartender. Angela saw this and grabbed the man behind the bar's shirt and whispered something in his ear. The young man nodded and then walked away. "What did you just do…?"

"Nothing. Oh, and about your beloved Bones…" Angela said, glancing at a spot behind him.

"I don't love Bon--"

"This is to Booth. From…your Bones." Booth heard over the microphone. Even over the static he recognized that voice. He slowly spun around in his chair and saw none other than Temperance Brennan standing on the stage with the mike, her eight-month-pregnant belly poking out of her beautiful blue dress.

"What the…" He said quietly. He was interrupted when she began to sing, staring straight at him.

I've seen the storm clouds in your past  
But rest assured 'cause you are safe  
at home at last  
I rescued you, you rescued me  
And we're right where we should be  
when we're together

Booth couldn't help but smile as his pregnant wife sang to him. He remembered the times she had been there for him. He remembered the times he had held her when she cried.

**I know the questions in your mind  
But go ahead and ask me one more time  
You'll find the answer's still the same  
It won't change from day to day  
for worse or better**

Booth remembered all the fights they had gotten into since they had been together. Every time, they ended up talking it over and making up. Every time, he would ask her and make sure she still loved him. She would say, "I wouldn't say it if my mind was able to change."

**Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do  
**

"She wanted to do this for you." Angela whispered in his ear while the instrumental solo began.

"Why…?" Booth asked quietly as Temperance opened her mouth to sing again.

**I know the time will disappear  
But this love we're building on will always be here  
No way that this is sinking sand  
On this solid rock we'll stand forever**

"Because she wanted you to know how much she loves you."

Booth almost felt disappointed in Angela's answer. Didn't she already know how much he loved her? Well, he'd just have to show her.

"But I think she--Booth, where are you going?" Angela asked as Booth stood up and slowly began walking towards the stage. He turned around and put his finger to his lips to silence her. She raised an eyebrow until he smiled at her. Then she just shook her head as Temperance continued to sing.

**Will I promise to be your best friend  
And am I here until the end  
Can I be sure I have been waiting for you  
And did I say my love is true  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do**

Booth had made his way up to the front of the stage and was standing directly in front of Temperance. She was staring straight into his eyes when she held out her hand. He kept her gaze as he grabbed her hand and stepped onto the stage with her. She faced him and held the microphone between them as they both began singing the last chords of the song together.

**Baby I will, I am, I can, I have  
Oh, I will, I am, I can, I have  
Baby I will, I am, I can, I have, I do**

Everyone began cheering and clapping when Temperance leaned forward and kissed her husband.

"I love you." Temperance said as she kept their foreheads touching.

"I know." Booth said. She rolled her eyes and put her head down. He put his knuckle under her chin and pulled her head up to look at him. "I love you too." He said before capturing her lips again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you all liked! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
